


It's Not Christmas, Without You

by softvxrchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvxrchie/pseuds/softvxrchie
Summary: “Ronnie, can you please come and help me?""No way. You told me you could do it, so you're going to do it."orArchie and Veronica decorating their Christmas tree





	It's Not Christmas, Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of The Riverdale Reindeer Games. I'm going to try my hardest to stay on track but I've got a bust weekend and have nothing written so no promises.

Decorating a house for Christmas was never something that interested Veronica. Growing up with extremely busy parents meant it was normally done for them, occasionally she would place a couple of ornaments on the tree but that was it.

 

Things had changed once she met Archie. Archie Andrews was everything a girl could ask for, cute and sweet when she needed him to be but he had no problem with being sexy and dominant as well.

 

The redhead had always had a perfect Christmas when he was younger. It consisted of decorating the tree with his mom and dad, Archie always got to put the star on top, a delicious Christmas lunch and topped off with tons of presents.

 

To little Archie, presents was the best part of the holiday but that changed when his parents split up and all he wanted was them to be together again.

 

After being together for five years, Archie and Veronica finally had their own traditions.

 

-  
-

 

Veronica Lodge did not carry trees. It was simple. She had no problem with having a real tree in her living room but there was no way she was carrying it. Archie had assured her he'd be able to get the six-foot tree into their home easily, that was before he remembered the outside steps he had to walk up to actually get to the front door.

 

"Ronnie, can you please come and help me?" Archie sighed from the porch as Veronica sat in the car trying to fix her make-up. They had been out for dinner with Betty and Jughead before Archie had convinced her to get a real tree instead of an artificial one.

 

"No way. You told me you could do it, so you're going to do it." Veronica said sternly yet playfully. He is the one that wanted the tree so he needed to get it inside.

 

Archie huffed at his girlfriend's words before attempting to carry the six foot Christmas tree up the steps. Eventually, after almost an hour of hard work, Archie managed to get the tree from the car to the spot Veronica had picked out in the living room.

 

Hopefully she'd help with the decorations.

 

-  
-

 

Once the tree was secure and steady in the stand, Archie puffed and collapsed against the couch. Veronica walked in shortly after, two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. She placed the cups on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Archie before turning her body to face him.

 

"I'm sorry." Veronica pouted. "I guess pregnancy makes people unreasonable."

 

It took Archie a few moments to realize what she had said. "What?" He asked, completely shocked. "Pregnant?"

 

She had found out that she was pregnant that morning and couldn't wait any longer to tell Archie. She hadn't been surprised when her period hadn't come on time, her and Archie weren't careful when it came to sex as they had decided to just let things happen.

 

"We're going to have a baby." Veronica confirmed. She was barely able to finish her sentence before she was pulled into a tight hug. She had no doubt that Archie would be anything other than thrilled at the news, she knew he was going to be an incredible father just like his father had been.

 

_Fred Andrews._

 

Fred Andrews had sadly passed away three years prior, a sudden heart attack taking the man's life. It had broken Archie, he had always been close with his father and having to live without him was hard for the redhead.

 

Once Archie pulled away, Veronica saw the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Don't cry, Baby."

 

"How am I supposed to be as great as my dad?" Archie questioned. Ronnie grabbed his face in her hands and wiped his tears away with her thumb.

 

"You're going to be incredible, Archiekins. Your dad would be so proud of the man you are." Veronica explained, looking straight into her man's eyes.

 

Archie smiled, he loved this girl with everything he had. She could always make him feel better even when times where shit. He missed his dad more than anything and Archie tried to be the man his father was.

 

He was going to be a father.

 

"Wipe those tears, Archiekins, it's time to decorate our tree." Veronica said the sentence with such excitement, Archie couldn't help but grab her face and kiss her passionately.

 

"I love you so much, Veronica Lodge."

 

The two held each other for what felt like hours but in reality, it was just minutes.

 

-  
-

 

The next thing to do was to get the Christmas lights and ornaments from the attic. Another job for Archie. "Ronnie, you need to hold the ladder."

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, walking over to where her boyfriend had just pulled the heavy ladder down from the hatch. "I know that, Archibald."

 

"I'm just making sure." Archie explained. "I don't want to get stuck up there because we both know you're too short to pull it down."

 

Veronica ignored his remark and sat on the bottom of the ladder, holding it down as Archie walked up. He rummaged around the the attic for a few minutes before he found the box of decorations he needed. They didn't have a huge amount of decorations but it was enough for them. Veronica didn't want an over-the-top house at Christmas, there wasn't a reason, she just didn't like it.

 

"Ronnie, can you try and grab this box?" The redhead questioned. He wasn't able to climb down the ladder with a huge box in his hands. "I'll pass it down."

 

Ronnie looked towards Archie, how was she expected to carry that? Not wanting to get in an argument with Archie, - she knew she was a hormonal mess - she nodded towards him and he slowly started to pass the box of decorations down to her.

 

When the box of decorations and Archie were finally safe on the ground, Veronica lit some candles to set a warm atmosphere as they decorated the tree.

 

"Archie, you should put this one on." Veronica explained, looking towards her beau who was untangling lights. She was looking through the ornaments when she found a small snowman bauble that Archie had made Fred when he was a little boy. It had 'daddy' written across the snowman's stomach from where Little Archie had addressed it to his father. The sight of the ornament made Archie tear up but he knew his father wouldn't want him to be unhappy during the holidays, or anytime.

 

"Thanks, Baby." He replied as he placed a kiss or her lips. It was quick and chaste, a way for Archie to show her how thankful he was for her. The snowman was always the first thing to go on the tree, it always sat under the star on top where you could see it clearly. "I love you, Dad." Archie whispered to himself.

 

Veronica smiled sadly at him. "He loves you too."

 

-  
-

 

It took them two hours to complete the whole house. Veronica mainly focused on the tree, making it look as perfect as she could while Archie wrapped up and faced the cold to put up the outside lights.

 

The two were relieved when the decoration box was finally empty, except for one thing. The star.

 

"Ron, grab the star." Archie spoke, just as Veronica had sat on the couch. The raven-haired girl grunted before standing up again so she could follow Archie's orders.

 

As soon as she reached him, he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. Veronica squealed at his actions and before she knew it, she was facing the top of the tree.

 

The raven haired princess slotted the silver star where it belonged on the top of the tree. When Archie began to lower her down, she managed to twist herself in his arms so she could place a kiss on his lips.

 

"I love you so much, Archibald Andrews."

 

"I love you too, and our baby."

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
